Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-1658827-20130213163638/@comment-32136229-20130213182726
Well, I was originally going to put reasons into it, but then I think about it and decided to remove them. I do have reasons as to why I rank those episodes as I did, but I just didn't bother making them, but if you want them, then here they are: '''Sleepless in Ponyville: '''I thought this episode did really well when it comes to developing Scootaloo's character, who has been the least developed character of the CMC. I also loved how it handles her relationship with Rainbow Dash really well. I also liked the character interactions too, especially between Sweetie Belle and Rarity. This episode was certainly a great start to a newcomer, Corey Powell. '''Keep Calm and Flutter On: '''This episode really nailed it with the characterization of both Fluttershy and Discord. This episode showcases her kindness really well and how she is determined that Discord can be redeemed, in spite of her friends' doubts. Discord was also handled pretty well here in this episode. He's still as chaotic as he was in The Return of Harmony, and his redemption, although rushed, still come out naturally with the foreshadowing in the dinner scene. Like other Polsky episodes, this episode certainly had it going when it comes to the characterization and humor. Overall, it was a really solid episode and it is definitely Polsky's best episode yet. '''Too Many Pinkie Pies: '''This is Polsky's return in writing for the series, and boy, was it a great return! This episode is certainly one of the best Pinkie episodes of the series, mostly due to the character development Pinkie had in this episode. I was worried that the entire episode might turn into a gagfest of Pinkie being "LOL RANDUMB" like in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. Thankly, that didn't happen, which is why this episode really surprised me. It shows that Pinkie is more than just a fun-loving pony, and pony who cares about his friends. '''Wonderbolts Academy: '''When I saw Merriwether being credited as the writer at the beginning of the episode, I was pretty worried that she might characterize Rainbow Dash badly again like she did with The Mysterious Mare Do Well, the beginning and the end of Hearth's Warming Eve and the first third of Dragon Quest. So color me surprised that in this episode, Rainbow Dash was actually characterized well for the first time in her own episode since Sonic Rainboom. This episode really showcases Rainbow Dash's character well and how much she has developed as a character, and it shows by contrasting her character with Lightning Dust's. Overall, it was certainly a great episode that redeemed Merriwether Williams in my eyes. '''Magic Duel: '''Larson delivers again with yet another great episode with Magic Duel. This was a highly entertaining episode. It's great to see Trixie again in this episode, despite not really liking her all much, but my opinion on her has certainly improved. I really liked how the episode emphasizes on the magic of friendship by having her friends helping her in trying to get Trixie to take off her amulet. Not to mention, all that continuity! However, this episode does have its flaws, namely Fluttershy's characterization and the abrupt ending. All in all, it was a really fun episode. '''Games Ponies Play: '''This is yet another episode that Polsky has written in this episode, and yet another great one. This was a really great episode when it comes to the characterization of all the characters, especially Rainbow Dash and Twilight, the character interactions and the humor. Despite the not-so-good plot, this episode still offered some good fun. '''Just for Sidekicks: '''With her second episode, Powell succeeded yet again, though not as much as Sleepless in Ponyville. This episode did well on using all of its characters, and I liked the character interactions. There wasn't really anything spectacular about this episode, but it still offered some pretty good fun. '''Apple Family Reunion: '''This was simply a good episode. I can't really complain about it all that much. My criticisms on this episode was that there wasn't really any conflict in this episode, not to mention Applejack didn't really have any major character development in this episode. However, this episode still did pretty well with what it has, and that is enough to make a good FIM episode. '''The Crystal Empire - Parts 1 & 2: '''This two-parter, while well-paced, suffers from poor characterization of some of the Main 6, lack of characterization of King Sombra (though I still felt that he was a pretty good villain here) and some plot issues. However, this episode still offered a great adventure. While it certainly is not the best two-parter in the series, it was still pretty good. '''Spike at Your Service: '''Good episode, but it suffered from bad characterization of Spike and poor integration of the Dragon Code into the episode's plot. However, what I liked about this episode was the characterization of the Main 6 and the overall humor. So, it was still a pretty enjoyable episode, but it certainly goes into one of my least favorite episodes of the season. '''One Bad Apple: '''This episode, aside from the song, was just pretty bland. It was still a pretty good episode, but I didn't feel that this episode was really special compared to most episodes.